Logica
by Nemaya
Summary: Harry Potter is slimmer en sluwer dan hij lijkt. Hij zet zijn Zwadderichkant in om van Professor Omber af te komen.


Harry was de lesmethode van Professor Omber volledig zat. Niet alleen hadden ze het hele jaar nog geen praktijkles gehad, het boek dat ze hadden opgekregen was volledig nutteloos. Het enige wat dat vod eigenlijk zei, was dat je volledig afhankelijk moet zijn van het Ministerie. Laat alles aan de Schouwers over en dan komt alles goed.  
>Harry snoof in ongeloof, klapte het boek dicht en schoof het van zich af. Alsof de Schouwers altijd op tijd ergens konden zijn. Trouwens, als er geen praktijklessen waren, dan zouden er ook geen Schouwers meer kunnen zijn, omdat men niet kon inschatten of iemand goed genoeg was om het te worden. Het feit dat Omber er heilig van overtuigd was dat er niets of niemand was die hen later zou aanvallen, ging zijn begrip te boven. Harry was niet superslim, maar dom was hij ook zeer zeker niet. Harry had ruime ervaring met benarde situaties en niet alleen in de tovenaarswereld. Hij had al jong geleerd dat uitpraten lang niet altijd hielp en dat je soms je vuisten moest gebruiken om een punt thuis te brengen. Meestal was hij degene die de klappen kreeg, maar was hoognodig actie nodig. De tijd die Harry nu in Verweer doorbracht was compleet verspilde tijd die hij beter kon besteden, zoals huiswerk voor Transfiguratie. Enkele minuten lang dagdroomde Harry van de verschillende dingen die hij liever zou doen in die tijd, of dingen die hij nuttiger vond.<br>Een idee kwam zo plots in hem op dat het leek alsof het zichzelf in zijn gezicht had gegooid. Hoe langer hij er over nadacht, hoe groter de grijns op zijn gezicht werd.  
>Hermelien zag die grijns en verstijfde. Die blik voorspelde niet veel goeds en meestal wilde ze niet weten wat hij van plan was als hij zo keek. Ze negeerde het dan ook prompt en keek de rest van de avond niet meer in zijn richting.<br>De volgende ochtend had Harry nog steeds die brede grijns op zijn gezicht en Hermelien keek verontrust naar Ron, die ook niet wist waar dat vandaan kwam. Hermelien besloot dat het beter was om op de hoogte te zijn van wat er dan ook maar zou gebeuren, dan compleet verrast te worden."Harry? Wat ben je van plan?"  
>"Wie zegt dat ik iets van plan ben?" vroeg Harry met glinsterende ogen.<br>"Die brede grijns," antwoordde ze droogjes. "En die voorspelt zelden iets goeds…"  
>Harry's grijns werd zo mogelijk nog breder. "Ik kijk uit naar Verweer vandaag."<br>Ron's mond viel open van verbijstering. "Voel je je wel helemaal lekker, Harry?"  
>"Kiplekker, dank je. Ik heb een idee om onder Verweer uit te komen."<br>Hermelien stond op het punt om hem een uitbrander te geven om daar zelfs maar aan te denken, maar Harry gebaarde haar stil te zijn.  
>"Zoals het nu gaat, leren we in die uren helemaal niets. Die tijd kunnen we heel goed gebruiken voor andere dingen, of om zelf Verweer te studeren. Ik kreeg gisteravond het idee om haar eigen woorden en argumenten tegen haar te gebruiken. Ik heb de hele avond scenario's zitten bedenken en ik weet zeker dat het me kan lukken."<br>Het zure gezicht van Hermelien was lachwekkend. Ze wilde het niet toegeven, maar Harry had gelijk. Verweer was weer eens volledig nutteloos dit jaar. Toch was ze bezorgd over wat Harry zou gaan doen. Voor hij het wist zou hij strafwerk kunnen hebben tot het einde van het jaar.  
>"En hoe ben je van plan dat te doen?"<br>"Ik gebruik een wapen waar ze geen verweer tegen zal hebben."  
>"En dat is?"<br>"Logica."

"Goedemorgen, klas."  
>"Goedemorgen, Professor Omber."<br>"Heeft er nog iemand vragen over het afgelopen hoofdstuk?"  
>Harry stak zijn hand op. Omber keek alsof ze eigenlijk niet wilde dat hij een vraag stelde, maar gaf hem met tegenzin de beurt.<br>"Professor, kunt u ons een praktisch voorbeeld geven van de theorie in de vorm van een scenario?"  
>"Waarom zou ik dat doen, mijnheer Potter?"<br>"Wel, ik leer altijd het beste met voorbeelden, en daarin ben ik niet alleen. En een voorbeeld kan ideeën geven voor toepassingen in andere situaties. Mijn klasgenoot Marcel kan soms geen woord uitbrengen in de nabijheid van Professor Sneep, bijvoorbeeld. Misschien lukt dat hem wel als hij een voorbeeld heeft van wat hij kan zeggen in bepaalde situaties. Het geeft ons houdgrepen om de situatie onder controle te krijgen zonder tot actie over te gaan."  
>Professor Omber glimlachte liefjes en dacht dat ze eindelijk tot de rebelse Harry Potter was doorgedrongen.<br>"Vooruit dan. Het hoofdstuk gaat over situaties waarin de personen in conflict verschillende machtsposities hebben. Als voorbeeld – ja, meneer Potter?"  
>Harry had zijn hand weer opgestoken. "Voorbeelden die dicht bij de personen staan die het moeten leren zijn het effectiefst. Wat is er geschikter dan een conflict tussen een professor en een leerling?"<br>"Mag ik er van uit gaan dat u zich aanbied?"  
>"Jazeker. Laten we maar beginnen. Wat is het nut van dit vak, Professor?"<br>"Wat bedoelt u, meneer Potter?  
>"Wel, als we u moeten geloven, is er helemaal niets in de wijde wereld wat ons zou kunnen bedreigen."<br>"Dat is correct." Ombers gezicht verwrong zich in een grijns. Nu had ze hem. Ze wist zeker dat hij weer over de Duistere Heer zou beginnen.  
>"Waarom hebben wij dit vak dan?"<br>Omber staarde hem aan met een lege blik. "Excuseer?"  
>Harry glimlachte liefjes en de glinstering in zijn ogen schreeuwde 'gevaar!'. De professor zag dit wel, maar interpreteerde het verkeerd.<br>"Wel, het is logisch om dit vak te geven als de buitenwereld gevaarlijk kan zijn, zodat we onszelf kunnen verdedigen als we aangevallen worden of een of ander monster tegen kunnen komen. Het is niet logisch om dit vak te geven als dit allemaal niet aanwezig is. Dan is het alleen maar tijdverspilling."  
>"Het Ministerie is van mening dat alleen de theorie volstaat voor dit vak. De Schouwers handelen het grootste deel van de zaken af." Haar poging was slap en de hele klas zag dat.<br>"Professor, wat is de selectieprocedure om Schouwer te worden?"  
>"Minimaal vijf P.U.I.S. ; in Transfiguratie, Spreuken en Bezweringen, Toverdranken, Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en Kruidenkunde met geen enkele beoordeling onder Boven Verwachting. Verder zijn er stringente persoonlijkheids- en geschiktheidstesten, die jij nooit zal kunnen halen."<br>"Hoeveel personen zijn er tot de opleiding toegelaten in de laatste vijf jaar?"  
>"Slechts twee."<br>"Dat is vrij weinig, denkt u ook niet?"  
>"Natuurlijk is dat weinig. Wij nemen alleen de allerbeste mensen aan!"<br>"En dat lage toelatingsaantal is zelfs mét het constant oefenen van de spreuken en tegenvloeken in dit vak. Wat denkt u dat er zal gebeuren als niemand meer hun SLIJMBALlen of PUISTen haalt, omdat men ze pas op het examen voor het eerst mag doen? Zelfs Hermelien, de beste heks in ons jaar, kan niet alles meteen de eerste keer goed uitvoeren."  
>Harry gaf haar geen kans om in te breken.<br>"Dat in combinatie met het onweerlegbare feit dat het aantal geschikte personen voor de positie al ontzettend gekrompen is door Professor Sneeps extreem hoge eisen om PUIST-niveau Toverdranken te volgen, ondanks zijn belabberde lesmethodes en dat bijna niemand hem kan uitstaan, weet ik zeker dat er in de komende jaren alleen maar minder en minder kandidaten zullen zijn. Dat betekent dat de Schouwers geen nieuwe aanwas zullen hebben en steeds meer werk zullen moeten verzetten met steeds minder mensen. En ja, zij zullen meer werk krijgen, want als niemand zich meer mag of kan verdedigen zonder de inbreng van Schouwers, dan weet ik zeker dat zij minstens drie keer zo vaak opgeroepen zullen worden. De oudere Schouwers zullen dit het minst goed aan kunnen en vragen eerder pensioen aan, waardoor de beschikbare Schouwers een nóg hogere werkdruk krijgen en uiteindelijk allemaal ten onder zullen gaan aan burn-outs en stress. Of ze veranderen van werk voor het zo ver komt, omdat ze voelen dat ze het niet meer aan kunnen."  
>Het plaatje dat Potter schilderde was zeker niet mooi, maar niemand kon zijn logica weerleggen. Iedereen keek nu naar Professor Omber om te zien wat haar weerwoord hierop zou zijn. Met haar open mond leek ze meer en meer op een pad dan ooit tevoren en Ron verwachtte elk moment een lange tong te zien die een vlieg uit de lucht plukte.<br>Professor Omber herpakte zich en haalde diep adem. Haar gezicht werd strak en haar blik vastberaden.  
>"Ik heb er het volste vertrouwen in dat onze Schouwers hun werk aan kunnen."<br>"Dat begrijp ik, professor. Maar de vraag blijft dan; wat is het nut van dit vak, als de Schouwers alles op zullen lossen?"  
>"Het nut is te leren wat je moet doen om de situatie onder controle te krijgen. Alles wat je daar voor nodig hebt, is dit boek."<br>Harry grijnsde breed; dit was precies waar hij haar hebben wilde.  
>"Dus als wij een uitgebreid examen krijgen over dit boek en een acceptabele score halen, dan hebben wij onze P.U.I.S.T. gehaald?"<br>"Nee, er is ook nog een praktijkdeel."  
>"Dus niet alles wat we nodig hebben is te vinden in dit boek. U spreekt uzelf tegen, professor."<br>Hermelien keek met verbazing naar deze gloednieuwe Harry. Hij was net zo vastberaden als altijd, maar zijn tactiek was heel anders dan normaal. Niet meer de 'alle hens vooruit' Griffoendor aanpak, maar veel slimmer. Veel – subtieler – maar toch nog recht voor zijn raap met deze uitdaging. Het was bijna – Zwadderichs.  
>Omber had genoeg. "Nablijven, Potter!"<br>Harry's grijns verdween niet, wat iedereen eigenlijk wel had verwacht, maar werd juist breder.  
>"Weet u, Professor, u heeft net bewezen dat de theorie van het hoofdstuk dat we voor vandaag moesten lezen niet klopt."<br>"Wat?! Natuurlijk heb je dat niet!"  
>"De auteur van het boek stelt dat alle conflicten uit te praten zijn, zonder dat de invloed van machtsposities de uitkomst beïnvloeden. Wij hadden net een conflict over de inhoud en het nut van dit vak, maar in plaats van het volledig uit te praten, gaf u het op en zette uw machtspositie als professor in om de uitkomst van de discussie in uw voordeel te beëindigen. Dit is in tegenspraak met de theorie, dus is de theorie ontkracht."<br>De helft van de klas staarde hem met open mond aan, de andere helft bladerde snel naar het hoofdstuk wat ze allemaal gelezen zouden moeten hebben.  
>"Hij heeft gelijk," merkte Hermelien op, die haar mond niet meer kon houden. Echter voor ze kon opmerken dat het hele boek in gaat tegen alles wat gezond verstand en logica hen vertelt, gebaarde Harry haar tot stilte.<br>"Mag ik een voorbeeld geven voor de promotie van praktijklessen, professor?"  
>"Nee!"<br>"Mag ik dan presenteren waarom alleen theorielessen niet genoeg zijn?"  
>"Nee!"<br>"Waarom niet?"  
>"Omdat theorielessen alleen wél genoeg zijn!"<br>"Als dat zo is, dan zal mijn voorbeeld geen afbreuk doen aan die stelling."  
>Omber keek verward rond en probeerde het onderwerp te veranderen. Ze was volledig de controle kwijt over de les en dat kon niet zo doorgaan. Misschien kon ze zijn voorbeeld onderuit halen.<br>"Vooruit dan, meneer Potter."  
>"In ons derde jaar werden de Dementors rond Zweinstein geïnstalleerd voor onze veiligheid – wat volledig nutteloos was, aangezien Zwarts al eens aan hen ontsnapt was en zij dus duidelijk geen goede beveiliging vormden – en ik had een nogal heftige reactie op hun aanwezigheid. Nadat zij mij hadden aangevallen tijdens een Zwerkbalwedstrijd – wat ik niet overleefd zou hebben zonder het snelle optreden van Professor Perkamentus – vroeg ik aan de toenmalige professor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hoe ik mij kon beschermen tegen hen. De theorie achter de spreuk die hij mij uitlegde, begreep ik helemaal, tot in de puntjes, en ik zou deze ook aan anderen hebben kunnen leren. Echter, toen ik de spreuk in de praktijk bracht, bleek dat ik toch nog wat te leren had erover. De herinnering die ik gebruikte om de spreuk kracht te geven, was niet sterk genoeg. Afgelopen zomer werden mijn neef en ik dicht bij mijn zomerverblijf aangevallen door twee Dementors. Als dit de eerste keer geweest zou zijn dat ik de Patronusbezwering uitvoerde, waren wij beiden nu zielloze omhulsels geweest. Er was gewoonweg geen tijd en geen mogelijkheid om de Schouwers te waarschuwen."<br>"En toch zou dat de beste manier van aanpak zijn geweest!"  
>"Dus u wilt mij dood."<br>"Natuurlijk niet!"  
>"Het is of het een, of het ander, professor. Het kan niet allebei."<br>"ERUIT!"  
>"Met alle liefde, professor. Mag ik volgende les weer terugkomen, of word ik uit het vak gezet?"<br>Omber zag haar kans schoon om Potter volledig te vernederen. Zijn kans om Schouwer te worden of überhaupt zijn Verweer SLIJMBAL te halen zou verdwijnen als hij het vak niet af kon maken.  
>"Jij zult nooit meer een les Verweer volgen!"<br>"Dank u wel, professor Omber. Ik zal mij melden bij het Schoolhoofd."  
>Omber brieste van woede en keerde zich naar de klas.<br>"Is er nog iemand anders die er hetzelfde over denkt als mijnheer Potter?"  
>De hele klas stak zijn hand op, wat Omber volledig van haar stuk bracht. Waarom begreep niemand haar standpunt?<br>"Dan hebben jullie pech gehad. Lees hoofdstuk 23 en zwijg!"

Drie weken later was Dorothea Omber doodop van de stress. Harry Potter gaf haar in het kasteel zelf geen problemen meer, omdat hij uit haar buurt bleef, maar álle overige leerlingen waren opstandig geworden en ze had gewoon geen vrije tijd meer door alle strafwerken die ze uitdeelde. Vandaag was echter het toppunt van weerbarstigheid. De volledige Griffoendorklas uit het vijfde jaar was blijkbaar in opstand gekomen. Niemand was in haar lokaal verschenen toen het tijd was voor hun les. Ze had voor elkaar gekregen wat zelfs Sneep in al zijn jaren nooit was overkomen, een boycot. En dat was nog niet alles. Die boycot was de schuld van de vloek van haar bestaan in dit kasteel: Harry Potter.  
>Harry had in de tijd dat hij geen klassikale les Verweer meer had, informatie opgezocht over haarzelf en over de veer die ze had gebruikt tijdens strafwerken. Toen hij had ontdekt dat het gebruik van een Bloedveer illegaal was buiten het signeren van bindende contracten, had hij de zaak aangekaart bij het Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving, Emilia Bonkel, zonder tussenkomst van zijn Afdelingshoofd Minerva of het Schoolhoofd. Nu had ze een rechtszaak aan haar broek hangen en er waren er meer die volgden, toen het hele verhaal uit kwam. Minerva was ziedend geweest en had haar een uitbrander gegeven, voordat ze de macht kreeg om de professors te inspecteren.<br>Maar het ergste van al was dat dezelfde Harry Potter ook de Schoolhandleiding had doorgespit, waarin alle regels stonden waar professors en leerlingen zich aan moeten houden. Een van de voorwaarden voor het aannemen van een persoon als professor, was dat diegene een Uitmuntend in dat vak gehaald moest hebben op PUIST-niveau, met minimaal een Boven Verwachting in twee andere eraan gerelateerde vakken. Voor Toverdranken zou dat Kruidenkunde, Astronomie, Verzorging van Fabeldieren en Spreuken en Bezweringen kunnen zijn. Kruidenkunde omdat de meeste ingrediënten daar vandaan kwamen, hetzelfde met Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Astronomie vanwege de invloed van de maan en sterren op bepaalde ingrediënten en Toverdranken en Spreuken en Bezweringen vanwege de vele spreuken die gebruikt kunnen worden om onderdelen en afgewerkte Toverdranken te bewaren en vers te houden.  
>In het geval van Verweer was de keuze tussen Transfiguratie, Spreuken en Bezweringen, Toverdranken en Leer der Oude Runen. Transfiguratie en Bezweringen vanwege de potentie van vele transformaties en spreuken om gebruikt te worden in defensieve en aanvallende methodes. Toverdranken vanwege de vergiffen en tegengiffen, explosieve combinaties en zo nog meer en Leer der Oude Runen vanwege de toepassing van Runen in schilden en barrières.<br>Alle SLIJMBAL- en PUIST-scores waren toegankelijk voor iedereen die het wilde weten en Harry had haar scores opgevraagd om te zien of ze wel voldeed. Wat hij tot haar ongenoegen had ontdekt was dat ze niet eens haar SLIJMBAL in het vak had gehaald.  
>Dat was waar de meeste rebellie vandaan kwam. Niemand nam haar meer serieus. Zelfs degene die haar had opgedragen om naar Zweinstein te gaan om een oogje in het zeil te houden, had nu bedenkingen bij hun plan en was aan het terugkrabbelen. Blijkbaar hadden meer mensen haar scores gezien en men wilde haar weg hebben uit de eeuwenoude school. Het probleem was dat ze geen antwoord had op al deze dingen.<br>Nog twee weken lang hield ze het uit, maar haar lesmethoden en manier van straffen liepen de spuigaten uit en het Ministerie zag zichzelf gedwongen om haar terug te roepen. Professor Perkamentus had tegen die tijd zelf iemand anders gevonden voor de vacature en die persoon was een grote hit bij de leerlingen. Hij werkte hard om de achterstand van de meeste mensen in te halen en iedereen was zeer attent en oplettend in zijn boeiende lessen. Harry had zijn doel bereikt.


End file.
